Pithos
by cherryvvoid
Summary: What do you do when greek mythology stops being exactly that? (for those of you who dont know, the answer is to run like hell.) SI-OC.
1. Death Is Merely Relative

Despite flinching back from the concerned - _unknown?_ _familiar?_ \- blue eyes staring her in the face, Andy's full attention was kept firmly by the sharp pain pinching at the back of her head.

Fingers - _tiny ones!_ \- flew to the aching part of her skull and her eyes widened at the red staining her palm.

"I'm _bleeding_ ," She muttered as a sudden burst of dizziness and nausea climbed up from her stomach to her throat and threatened to violently leave her mouth. "I - I think I have a _concussion_."

Her brows drew in close as she tried to puzzle out _why_ her bleeding was so _strange_ when a shadow fell over her.

Glancing upwards she narrowed her eyes against the suddenly too bright lights and hissed as pressure was applied to her wound. A hand gripped her chin and then she was staring into the handsome face of a blond man - _Troy_ a voice inside her aching head insisted - who carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"Don't worry," The man - _Troy_ \- said as she was carried swiftly into a - _her_ \- _**their**_ \- house and she shook her head. "I'm gonna fix you right up Andy and _hopefully_ the others will trust me with you again by the next _decade_."

Scrunching up her brow - because others? What _others_? - she felt repulsed by the flash of contentment and the overwhelming emotion that seemed to cheer _family! family!_ as she was set down on a counter.

Immediately her eyelids fell shut with a heavy swish of her lashes as something warm and wet wiped softly at the back of her head and the resulting touch drew a whine of pain from her throat. A single sympathetic coo fell from the man's mouth and she jolted at the feeling of something cold and smooth pushing against her lips. Forcing herself to peek through her drooping lids, Andy spied a glass cup resting against her mouth and despite her wariness about accepting drinks from people she didn't know - and due to the insistent pulsing in her head beseeching that Troy was in fact, _not_ a stranger but _family_ \- trust surged in her chest and she took a sip.

Instantly the taste of cheesecake flooded her tongue and Andy gave a groan of appreciation as the ache in her head dulled to nothingness.

Though still, something niggled at the back of her mind, professing to her that there was something she was _forgetting_ but just as she seemed to formulate her thoughts, they were washed away by a soft-spoken question.

"Better?" Troy inquired on a murmur, startling her from her contemplations and she gave a soft nod in reply.

"Better." She hummed as she was picked up in the - _familiar, comforting,_ _ **safe**_ \- perch of his arms and she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Half drifting between awareness and sleep, it wasn't long before she felt the sensation of something soft beneath her body. With a half-hearted peak she realized that she was in a bed - _her bed_ the feeling informed - and with a sigh, she snuggled into the blankets.

But just as she dropped off the half-formed thought that had been brewing in the back of her mind since the beginning of this encounter, reached its fullness and chased away any lingering fatigue.

 _Wait just a_ _ **minute!**_

Her eyes flew open and painfully wide as she practically leapt off the bed, limbs landing in a tight tangle with the sheets and she let loose a half pained shout.

 _Wasn't she supposed to be_ _ **dead?!**_

* * *

 **3/04/18**


	2. Memories Suck

Pulling herself from the trap of her bed sheets, Andy bolted upright and rubbed gingerly at her aching side as her eyes darted around the room.

She, for sure, was supposed to be dead. Hell! She remembered the exact moment when she actually lost her life! She had honestly thought that the wait half an hour after eating before going to swim rule was a mere _suggestion_ , up until the point where she had cramped up worse than a uterus during menstruation.

Shuddering faintly, Andy snagged onto bright silver eyes and she gave a start at the sight of herself in the mirror.

Brown skin was stretched over a - frankly tiny ass - frame as dark hair curled frantically down her back, and Andy was a bit astounded to see that this her looked exactly like the old her. Albeit - and as much as it hurt to say because she had been quite a looker in her past - prettier.

Pushing herself upright she trudged closer to her reflection and gently pressed her fingertips to its cool surface.

"What the actual fuck." She muttered, which properly summed up her entire outlook on this entire situation because holy hell she had _literally_ lived a whole other life that she could _actually_ recollect!

And it wasn't as if she didn't remember anything about her current one because she _did_! It was just that well, those memories seemed to be - in a sense - parallel to her original ones and some of them seemed to be way too surreal to comprehend at the moment. Almost as if there was a shining film over the recollections in her head and it made her dizzy to think about. They didn't mesh together, they didn't fit - at least not _yet_.

Startling out of her thoughts as her bedroom door opened, Andy blinked at the sight of Troy peeking inside with oddly serious eyes that turned light-hearted as they caught onto her.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked worriedly. "I heard a bump from downstairs and I was concerned."

Pausing a moment as she looked over to the mirror, Andy nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured as she moved over him at his beckon. "I just fell outta bed and hurt my side a little."

"How bad?" Troy asked as he lifted up her shirt to inspect her ribs which were without a single bruise and Andy shrugged.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore so it's fine."

"Well, that's not for you to decide." Troy chided lightly and Andy resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his mother hen like attitude. "Come on, let's go downstairs to the kitchen so I can get a better look."

Lifted up into his arms, this time Andy gave into the urge and gave her eyes a twirl.

"You're gonna feel silly when we get downstairs and see that it's nothing to be fretting over." Andy said with a gusty sigh and Troy quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No, I'll be _relieved_ because I _checked_ to make sure." He shot back. "So please, humor me."

Saying nothing as she was set on the counter, Troy lifted her shirt again and this time pressed the tips of his fingers to her flank to test for any lingering pain or injury.

Seeing that she wasn't responding to the stimulus in a negative way, Troy smiled and straightened out her clothes.

"So everything checked out." He said lightly and Andy shook her head.

"Exactly like I said it would." She told him before taking a few seconds to orient herself by glancing around. Regardless of the fact that she was _sure_ she had never been in this room, Andy found that she knew it intimately.

"So wanna tell me why you fell out of bed?" Troy asked her as he leaned against the counter and Andy stalled for a second too long.

"No reason." She told him with a shrug from her perch on the table. "I just got - um - excited!" Her gaze snagged onto the bright neon colors of the clock and something inside of her head clicked. "for _practice_!"

Nodding her head Andy grinned.

"Yep, I'm _super_ excited to go out and start practicing."

Troy cut his blue eyes towards her on the sly and he gave her a slow smile.

"Hmm, it seems someone's hiding something from me," He chuckled as he picked her up and set her on the ground. "but I'll let it slide. _This_ time."

Puffing up her cheeks she looked away from him.

"I'm totally not hiding anything." She pouted and Troy gave a snort.

"I just said I was going to let it go." Troy laughed. "Quit while you're ahead Andy."

"Fine." She grouched a bit as she crossed her arms and with a laugh the blond poked her in her cheek.

"Come on _Pandora_ don't be upset with me," Troy said as he gave a fake sniff. "I _wuv_ you and when you pout it makes me _sad_."

"I'm not _pouting_." She objected with a frown and Troy hummed.

"Well then if you're _not_ pouting I would have no reason to give you the new bow I got you as a pick-me-you." He said slyly and Andy's eyes snapped to his.

A pause.

"Maybe," She conceded with a tiny smile. "But only a little bit."

Cheekily she stuck out her hand and let her eyes twinkle.

"Now give me my bow so I can feel better."

Chuckling Troy walked over to a closet and pulled out a box. Handing it over to her, Andy as quickly as she could, ripped the top off and nearly squealed at the sight of a beautifully crafted child sized longbow that laid inside of an unworthy casing.

" _Thank you so much_!" She gushed as she held it to her chest. "I _have_ to try this out right now, oh my _goddess_!"

Looking pleased with himself, Troy pointed to the clock and grabbed her hand.

"Well as you said it is time for practice so you can put your new toy to good use."

Gasping in faux offense, Andy tugged Troy to a stop.

"This is not a toy," She said as seriously as she could manage, brow set stiffly. "This is a weapon."

"And what a mighty weapon it is." Troy agreed with a sagely nod and Andy laughed.

As she was led through the rather large house she couldn't help but marvel at how _easy_ it was to get along with Troy. Granted she had in all actuality, been living here for some time, but she had just regained her adult mind and some part of her thought that their relationship should have changed in some way.

Truthfully though, she was glad that it still felt familiar.

Smiling as they reached the outside and Troy put her brace on her arm and her gloves on her hands, Andy felt giddy.

Although the instant her eyes locked onto the archery range, the bubbly feeling in her chest transformed into a pang of homesickness.

Back from when she had been Andy Gautier - yes she had the same name as her now self - she had loved to shoot more than anything. Some kids ran track, others joined the more popular sports teams, but Andy? She had her heart set on the archery club because the practice was somewhat of a family tradition. Her mother taught her and her mother's mother had taught her. As far as Andy knew the tutelage had spanned six generations or so and she was pretty good too as was evidenced by her _many_ medals and trophies.

God, she had been so proud of herself.

Sighing a bit as she was handed her bow, she made her way over to the shooting mark and smiled.

Drawing an arrow from her quiver, she lined it up. Pulling the string taut, she held it for a breath before letting it fly.

Grinning as it struck true, Andy fist pumped to herself. She still had it! - although she noted with a touch of bitterness that her current young body seemed to have more ease while shooting than she had in her older one.

Reaching back she grabbed another arrow and shot again. And again. And again. And _again_ until finally, she realized that she had run out of ammo.

Frowning she looked at the target and noted that she had split arrow upon arrow down the middle and she gawked at the sight.

Glancing down at the bow in her hands, she regarded her tiny arms in awe and frankly _extremely_ jealous!

Where the _hell_ was all this innate skill while she had been Andy Gautier and not Pandora 'Andy' Laveau?!

Starting at the hand on her shoulder, she glanced up and noticed Troy grinning down at her.

"You did great today!" The blond man told her as he ruffled her hair and the small grey-eyed child blushed a bit at the praise. "Pretty soon we'll have to level you up a class and we can move onto shooting projectiles."

Perking up at the thought of hitting flying objects with her arrows, Andy pursed her lips and cut her eyes sideways at the older man.

Pausing, his gaze narrowed and he slowly shook his head.

"Ohh _no_ ," He started, his face settling on stern and Andy pouted. "I know that look and I am _not_ going to let you practice on projectiles without getting the okay for it."

Andy deflated and her eyes cast themselves downwards.

"Making a sad face will _not_ make me change my mind, Andy." He said. "Just so you know."

Hunching her shoulders up to her ears, the young girl let her lower lip tremble as she scuffed the ground with her foot. Peeking up at Troy she gave him her most soul shattered look and received a long drawn out sigh in response.

" _Gods dammit_."

* * *

"Okay, so as it turns out I _am_ going to let you practice on projectiles without getting the okay." Troy said as he tossed tennis balls into the air by hand. "But I'm going to be safe about it and not use anything dangerous so I won't get yelled at later."

"I agree with this," Andy called as she let out an arrow and shot the yellow thing out of the sky. "As long as I get to shoot stuff, it's a very good plan!"

"Don't think I forgot about how you manipulated me earlier." He said offhandedly and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Not even for a second." She muttered as she released three arrows in a quick secession, nailing her targets deftly.

She perhaps got in a half quiver into shooting before Troy held up a hand and called her to a stop. Putting her bow at ease, Andy frowned and looked back towards the house at the blond man's urging and on the stoop she saw a woman.

 _Jerry_! Something seemed to cheer from deep inside her head and Andy felt a sense of deja vu.

And when she met the eyes of the black woman her head seemed to split under the duress of pain because apparently, eight years worth of memories forcibly merging themselves into her first set hurt like _woo hoo_.

It was quite a lot to process and so Andy considered herself lucky when she managed to pass out halfway through reliving her second time being four.

* * *

 **It's been so long! But I'm back. Some of you have questioned what the pairing was going to be and I have one question in return for you guys.**

 **Do you know what an OT3 is? Because this is a possibility with this story.**

 **Also to those who don't know Andy is the reincarnation of Pandora, as well as being the literal holder of all the world's evils. Like famine, hope etc etc are inside of her and they all have personalities and human combative forms in my story. I'll get more into her powers as Pandora and Pandora's box later on.**

 **Oh yeah, her being Pandora's box means she is important to Gaia.**

* * *

 **3/04/18**


	3. Nightmares Do Too

The first thing that registered with her was the fact that she wasn't in her bed. In fact, judging by the sensation of the cushions below her, she was laid out on her favorite couch in the living room.

And _goddess_ was it strange to realize that she had a favorite _anything_ inside of this house, especially considering that only a short while ago she wasn't able to recall such tidbits concerning her current incarnation as Pandora Leveau.

Groaning harshly Andy rubbed gingerly at her temples as she tried to reorient herself by rhythmically breathing out through her nose.

Pushing herself upright when she felt that it was safe enough to do so, the silver eyed girl glanced around the room and met the eyes of a black woman perched on a loveseat.

"Jerry!" She yelped, wincing as memories surged forward whispering of their past.

"You weren't at archery training." She blurted out as she scrambled to her knees. "I wanted you to watch me - I got better."

Resisting the urge to press her palms against her mouth - because holy hell it was so fucking weird to realize this woman was simultaneously a stranger and a loved one - Andy instead flashed her an awkward smile.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." The woman smiled and her dark eyes twinkled. "You'll have to show me when we continue our training regime in a few days time."

" _Now_ ," Jerry began again with a shrewd look and Andy instinctively gave her a sheepish grin. "have Troy and you been practicing your Greek and Latin like we instructed or did you guys play all weekend?"

Memories surged from the back of her mind - fully integrated but distinguishable from her old memories - Andy blinked and gave a tiny shrug.

"Who's really to say?" She laughed nervously. "Besides we're speaking Greek right now."

And they were! She had been surprised when Jerry had switched to another language mid conversion but that shock had _nothing_ on the one when she realized that she _understood_ and could even _speak_ a foreign tongue.

It was sad but herself as Pandora Leveau was smarter than herself as Andy Gautier.

Damn.

Internally shaking her head, the young archer moved from the couch when she saw Jerry hold out a hand and she slid hers inside the elder woman's grasp.

"Troy, you and I will discuss the shirking of your studies later," Jerry warned and Andy ducked her head. "but for now, let's get you fed. You've been asleep for half the day."

Bobbing her head in acquiesce, she followed diligently behind her almost parental figure into the large kitchen and shrieked in surprise as she was snatched from Jerry's side and thrown into the air.

"Chase!" She squealed out unthinkingly as she practically windmilled midair. " _Don't you drop me_!"

Caught deftly in a pair of muscular arms, Andy glowered up at a boyishly handsome face with a slightly crooked nose - _he had supposedly broken it in a bar fight_ \- and turned away even as years worth of information and affection bubbled up in her psyche.

"Oh come on _Pandora_." The dark haired man teased. "When have I _ever_ dropped you?"

Scowling at her, she opened her mouth because she certainly remembered a few occasions where he let her hit the ground and Chase shushed her with one large finger against her mouth.

Resisting the urge to bite at it, she glared daggers.

"You know on second thought let the past be the past." He shrugged and she crossed her arms.

"Then don't drop me."

"You got it Pandora." He chuckled as he tossed her one more time into the air before setting her back on the ground and she instinctively moved closer to Jerry who picked her up and set her on a chair.

"So who's cooking tonight?" Chase asked as he leaned into the counter and started fiddling with his necklace. "Because I cooked the last time."

Jerry rolled her eyes.

"It won't be you muscle head." She said with a fond roll of her eyes. "So you don't need to worry, Han is up next."

Immediately at the name, Andy saw the visage of a red-haired Asian man rear up in her mind followed by a sharp battle of distaste and admiration and she blinked.

"What is Han making?" She asked the woman and received a smile.

"What you asked for," A voice piped up from the doorway and Andy turned to view Han walk into the room. "pork chops and mashed potatoes."

Feeling a giddy sense of anticipation bubble up in her she giggled eagerly and flashed the man a beaming smile.

"Yay!" She chirped as she moved to rest on her knees in her seat. "Can I help you?"

Inclining his head, the tall man moved into the kitchen and over to the fridge.

"Of course." He answered cordially. "Would you like to season the meat?"

Nodding happily as she settled back and prepared for him to set up the needed ingredients, she started as she felt palms press against her eyes.

"Guess who!" Someone chirped and she rolled her covered eyes good-naturedly.

"It's Troy!" She called jokingly and received a mock indignant gasp in reply.

"Oh, certainly not _mija_!" The feminine voice tsked. "I do _not_ sound like a man!"

Andy laughed.

"Oh I don't know about that Brie," Troy joked and Andy instantly perked up at the sound of it - where did he come from? "your voice _was_ kinda deep for a few seconds there."

"Yeah, I agree!" She grinned and then chortled when she felt fingers dance over her ribcage and she clamped her arms down on them. Opening her eyes she spied Troy standing in the doorway across from her and waved before rotating in her seat to view a woman with skin the color of sand and hair dyed the color of warm honey.

Brie glowered, her hazel eyes burning and Andy batted her lashes.

"I love you?" She cooed and the island native stuck out her tongue as she gave the younger female a noogie.

"Yeah, yeah." She drawled. "You're lucky I love you too else I'd do more than give you a knuckle sandwich."

Watching the woman turn her to glare at Troy, Brie pointed one well-manicured hand at the man.

"And you!" She playfully growled out. "Maybe you're the one who sounds feminine, ever think of _that_?"

Troy gasped.

"I do _not_!" He protested as he turned to Jerry. "Do I?"

The brown-skinned woman quirked a finely arched brow.

"If the shoe fits." She said and Troy flashed her a kicked puppy sort of look.

"Well then." He whimpered out sadly as he moved closer to Jerry. "I think I need a kiss to heal the hurt of your words."

Snorting brown eyes rolled as she pressed a chaste kiss to Troy's lips and by some immature instinct, Andy scoffed in disgust.

" _Gross_." She said as she scrunched her nose up as Troy turned to her with laughing eyes and before she knew it, the man was giving her cheek a wet one

" _No_!" She squealed with laughter as she batted him away and scrubbed at her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. "I _hate_ you!"

He grinned brightly and gave her a wink.

"Aw, I love you too princess!"

And as everyone laughed and Han handed her the bowl full of spices to help him prepare the food, things went back to normal.

For everyone else that is.

* * *

It was odd, settling into life as her reincarnation seeing as how their lives were so similar yet dissimilar.

They were inverted mirrors of each other. It was almost soothing in a way which was why it rubbed her wrong when she realized something around here was off.

She had fallen into a routine and felt comfortable because she - as Pandora - had been doing these things for ages but once she had settled in, the part of her that was Andy knew normal kids didn't live the same way she did.

Normal kids certainly didn't exist off in seclusion with a bunch of paranoid barely adults who could wield deadly weapons like trained soldiers.

They didn't move to fully furnished houses every few months or were trained - and rest assured it was training - in as many seemingly random things as she was.

Like come on! Why did she need to know so many languages - some of which were dead! - and was it necessary to really be teaching her four forms of fighting?! Who was she? The Black Widow?

And the sickest thing about this situation was that if she hadn't lived a life before this, she likely wouldn't have realized how weird this was. After all, she had zero friends her age and watched literally no tv outside of whatever Brie let her watch on her laptop.

There was something going on here and she needed to figure it out.

Quick.

* * *

She was dreaming - that much was obvious when one found themselves in some dank dark cavern when she had been in her warm and cozy bedroom merely a few minutes ago.

It had taken her a long time to fall asleep and when she finally did she had to deal with what looked like a budding nightmare and at that thought she paused.

If she was aware that she was unconscious was this lucid dreaming?

A little put out that this was the kind of dream she had to experience instead of something not creepy, she considered just sitting down right where she popped in existence but the abrupt growl that sounded from behind her made her break out into a sprint.

Rounding a darkened corner - she couldn't see shit - she slammed face first into a body.

Stumbling back she caught sight pale hair and she dove back.

"Troy oh thank god!" She breathed out into the material of his jeans and snuggled further into legs when a hand wove its way into her hair. "I thought I was alone!"

She paused.

"Well I mean I'm still alone since you're a figment of my imagination but it's the thought that counts right?" She laughed but faltered when Dream!Troy didn't so much chuckle.

Shifting her shoulders against the empty silence, she winced when the hold in her hair abruptly turned too tight and she hissed.

"Troy!" She snapped angrily as her head was forcibly tilted back and her fingers dug into the skin of his wrist. "Troy! Let me go!"

Yelping as cold hand took her chin and tilted it up so that she was peering into a pair of burning sunspots, Andy felt her heart stop.

" **Who,** " Strife, violence, and pain said and she quaked under the weight of its single word. **"are** _ **you**_ **?** "

A moment.

A beat.

And then the scream was choking on jerked her awake.

For a moment she laid there curled up on her side under her covers, staring listlessly off into thread count of her blanket and she almost risked throwing off her covers and dashing for the door.

 _Almost_.

Body rigid at the low growl that wormed its way into her ear, she could hear her heartbeat.

 _Th-thump_

 _Th-thump_

But that meant whatever was out there could too.

And she _tried_ to tell herself that this was all in her head, that she had psyched herself out but she couldn't.

Not when she could feel the warmth of its breath against the curve of her ear.

A whimper wormed its way out of her mouth alongside a fresh wash of tears and then it was quiet.

Her lungs caught on the silence and she curled herself tighter, knees pressing into her forehead and she waited.

She didn't know what time it was but the morning had to come eventually and then she was safe.

And for a few seconds, she managed to believe the lie - that she would have been fine if she stayed where she was - that was until something touched her foot and suddenly she couldn't move.

It was if all her muscles had stagnated and turned to stone and no matter how hard she screamed at herself to move, to get up and run for another room - she couldn't so much as twitch.

And now the grip was firmer, sharp indents dug into the skin at her ankle and it was then that she realized just how close her face was to whatever was holding her.

With her forehead to her knees, all she needed to do was open her eyes and she would _see_.

But she didn't want to. Dear goddess _please._

Barely managing to swallow, the young girl tried to make a noise, to grunt, shout or anything that would bring the wrath of the house down on the thing hiding in her sheets but there was _nothing_.

" **Safe**?" Someone - something rumbled and the heavy weight on her leg turned agonizing and she grunted, eyes wet. " **For you? Never again.** "

And at her surprise at those words - _in Ancient Greek no less_ \- her lids flew open and as she stared into a molten yellow gaze - _the very same from in her dream_ \- terror seemed to snatch hold of her and she couldn't help it.

She screamed - and the man vanished.

Naturally, the young girl was still hysterical when the door burst open and two familiar faces filled the entryway.

"Andy?!"

* * *

 **3/06/18**

* * *

 **What was that she saw? Something from inside Pandora's box? (The answer is yes lol, you know because she's Pandora's box and all that).**

* * *

 **Also about her "caretakers" they're demigods and here's some info on them.**

 **Han: He's asian, red hair and dark eyes from chicago. He's a child of Ares.**

 **Brie: She's afro latina with dyed hair and hazel eyes (from the dominican republic) child of demeter.**

 **Chase: irish from cali. brunet, green eyes. He's a child of Hermes.**

 **Troy: his dad is from morroco. blond hair, pale eyes. Child of Aphrodite.**

 **Jerry: black girl, long dark hair, dark eyes, from brooklyn. Child of Athena.**


End file.
